


You, Me & The Urchin

by blondezilla90



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Bonding Time, Chloe in Mommy mode, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Friendly, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucifer and Trixie bonding, Lucifer is freaked out, Prompts Welcome, Random - Freeform, Trixie has a fever, Trixie knows, UNO, but they get updated as I post, one shots, unsure Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondezilla90/pseuds/blondezilla90
Summary: Just a collection of random one shots, drabbles and ficlets revolving around our favorite trio.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 27
Kudos: 281
Collections: LUCIFER_FICS_





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Guys....to my fuffy fluff fluff. I am a huge sucker for Lucifer and Trixie stuff and sometimes I am sad their relationship does not get explored more. So here we are, random one shots about our favrite trio.
> 
> First one is all about a heated game of Uno. Enjoy and remember: feedback feed the beast.

“Okay, any suggestions for a game?” Chloe asked as she put down a glass of wine on the table, grabbing some snacks from the counter to add to the pile.

“Monopoly?” Lucifer rubbed his hands with a mischievous smile, but Trixie shook her head. “Uno. I've been teaching Lucifer the rules for a week now.”

“Uno it is,” Chloe spoke as she noticed Lucifer was about to protest, grabbing the card came out of the pile of games. She moved and got comfortable on her chair at the end of the table. Trixie grinned and bounced over to her chair, taking her place across from Lucifer.

“Finally a game I can win,” she said mirthfully and wiggled her eyebrows. Lucifer stuck out his chin and puffed his chest in response.

“Just wait, spawn. I am a quick learner and I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” 

“Yeah, yeah, quit yapping and deal the cards,” Trixie said, causing Chloe to laugh. She took a sip of her wine and bit her lip as Lucifer rolled his eyes and dealt the cards, a smirk on his face as he took a glimpse at his.

“You are going down.” 

“We will see,” Trixie sing-sang and played the first card. 

It was exactly two hours later Chloe knew Uno had been the wrong choice. Trixie and Lucifer kept bickering the entire time over who would win or who cheated to win. It was yet another game where Chloe finished first and got up to refill her glass of wine, watching the two knuckleheads play an intense round of Uno.

“Draw Four, suckaaaaa,” Trixie yelled and slammed down the card. Lucifer looked angry for a second, until his face changed and he put another draw four over hers.

“I will refrain from sucking anything during a card game, spawn. Besides, it is your turn to draw eight. And I want blue next.” He sounded so smug, but Trixie knitted her eyebrows together.

“You cannot put a draw four on a draw four.....MOM...Lucifer is cheating,” she pouted and crossed her arms, staring at the devil in front her.

“My, my, little spawn. It was you who taught me that one can double up on the draw twos, so why not the draw fours?” He smirked and Trixie glared at him.

“Cause that's the rules, Lucifer.”

“Well, according to the world wide web the rules of Uno are not one hundread percent set in stone. Unlike the ten commandments my father insisted be engraved in stone tablets. The fool really thought that....”

“Lucifer,” Chloe cut off his ramble with a warning tone. He huffed and so did Trixie.

“Now chop, chop child, draw eight and we shall continue.” 

Begrudgingly Trixie drew eight cards and continued the game, sulking a little as Lucifer won yet another round. She looked at him and squinted her eyes as he gathered the cards to shuffle. She knew she had to beat him with his own wits.

“Loser this time has to clean up,” Lucifer said and dealt the cards, looking at Trixie who crinkled her nose at him.

“It is also our last game. It's almost bedtime Monkey,” Chloe injected and picked up her cards, sorting them by color. Trixie nodded her head and was the first to put down a card. The game went on for a while, until Chloe won yet another round. She grinned and polished off her wine, watching Trixie and Lucifer staring at each other.

“Well, well, well....looks like the devil is going to win another round.” He grinned broadly and waved around the three remaining cards on his hand. Trixie put her best poker face on, looking at the last four cards of her own. It was her turn and she knew she had to play it smart to win.

“We will see Lucifer....,” Trixie answered and put down a yellow seven on top of the yellow six.

“How about we raise the stakes then, urchin? Loser cleans up and winner gets to pick the film for movie night on friday.”

“I usually get to pick, Lucifer. It wouldn't be much of a win for me,” Trixie reasoned and tapped her chin. 

“How about if you win you get to pick the movie for the next five movie nights and if I win you have to read my bedtime story tonight. Dressed up.” He made the face at that and tilted his head to the side.

“Dressed up how?” 

“Whatever I choose....and I get to take a picture.......” Trixie raised her eyebrow and waited for Lucifer to catch her bait. She knew he thought he had the game in the bag, but he also didn't know Trixie had some tricks of her own. Chloe watched the two and hid her laugh behind her hand. The two of them were just utterly ridiculous. She totally and utterly adored it.

“Well, well.....you drive a hard bargain, but okay. It's a deal,” he outstretched his hand to Trixie and she reached out to shake it.

“Go and weep,” Lucifer said immediately and threw down a draw four. Trixie kept her poker face, but inside she was bursting with mirth. He took the bait. It was her win now.

“Not so fast,” she answered and retaliated by putting down a draw four as well. For a moment silence filled the room and Chloe raised an eyebrow. Lucifer's face did not change and he reached for his card and threw down yet another draw four.

“That's twelve for you now, spawn. Looks pretty bad for you.” His grin got wider and Trixie squinted her eyes. She grumbled for show and reached out to draw a card, but quickly pulled back. She started to laugh and threw down the one card to decide the game for her.

“Ohhhhhh what's that????? Another draw four...which means.....you gotta take sixteen....and also...UNO.” She laughed and Lucifers face fell as he realized he could not retaliate. Chloe had to bite her lip so hard to keep herself from laughing out loud, shaking her head. Lucifer simply huffed and started to take the cards, not really happy being outsmarted by an eleven year old.

“The game is not over yet, urchin.” His voice was tense and Trixie grinned at him.

“What color do you desire?” He asked as he looked at her intently. Trixie took a moment to think about it, her eyes diverting to Chloe for a second, who mouthed something at her. Lucifer did not seem to notice, so Trixie looked once more.

“Blue,” she repeated as her mother mouthed it, nodding her head. Trixie giggled as Lucifer's face fell.

“You are cheating,” he roared and clenched the cards in his arms. 

“Me?” She answered with her most innocent voice. “Never.”

“Oh well,” Lucifer sighed and put down the only blue card he had.

“Ah....a blue six...wellllll....,” she sighed and tapped her chin. 

“Not much of a fan of that one...How about you take this one and WEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP,” she squeaked as she threw down a wild draw card. Lucifer gasped and clenched his jaw as Trixie jumped up, leaning over the table.

“HA...Who is the LOSER NOW?” She smirked and laughed even more as Lucifer swallowed hard. Chloe just sat there and finally broke into a full on belly laugh, having a hard time not falling off of her chair.

“Well played, urchin.” Lucifer gritted out and put down his cards. 

“I will be right back,” Trixie giggled as she jumped away and dashed into her room. Chloe was still laughing, tears in her eyes.

“What is SO funny, detective?” 

“You were just played by an eleven year old....” She tried to repress her giggles and finally leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Ohhhhhh Luuuuuuuucccciiiiiiffffferrrrrrr.....,” Trixie sang out of her room. “Time to dress up.”

“I'm coming,” he sighed and got up, looking down at the table.

“Guess I have to attend my duties as a dress up doll and pay my debt, which means cleaning is left to you my dear detective....Sorrr-reyyyyyy,” he smirked and Chloe laughed, watching him make his way into Trixies room. The detective started to clean up, putting away the cards and glasses as well as the half eaten snacks. She heard Lucifer arguing with Trixie and laughed, wiping the table clean. Once all was done she went upstairs to get ready for bed.

After a good thirty minutes she was still alone in her bedroom, wondering where her boyfriend was. She grabbed her phone off of the nightstand and made her way downstairs, quietly walking over to the open door of her daughters room. She spotted Lucifer sitting on the edge of the bed, clearly pretending to imitate a female voice. Her heart fluttered at the sight and she secretly snapped a picture, watching them for a second longer.

“It's time to sleep,” Chloe whispered as she made herself known by knocking. Trixie was smiling brighter than the sun and what she saw next caused Chloe to nearly collapse to the floor in laughter. There sat Lucifer, all dressed up with red devil horns, smeared bright red lips and glitter all over his cheeks and beard. Who knew the devil could look so utterly ridiculous and adorable at the same time. Chloe couldn't help herself and quickly opened the camera on her phone, snapping a picture. Lucifer raised his hand in protest and sighed.

“This is worse than hell and I have lived there for eons. Are you sure the little urchin is not secretly a little demon who is out to get me? She certainly knows how to torture people.” He shot her a look and Trixie giggled sleepily. 

“Well, she learned from the best. Maze.” Chloe laughed once more and Lucifer sighed, putting the book away to tuck Trixie in.

“You play dirty, urchin. I propose a rematch next week. Double or nothing.” The child nodded her head and snuggled into her bed, watching her mother coming over to press a kiss to her forehead.

“Goodnight, Monkey,” she whispered and booped her nose attentively. 

“Good night, Mommy.....and good night Lucifer....love you,” she whispered and closed her eyes. Lucifer stared at the small human for a moment. Chloe smiled warmly at him as the turned towards her and motioned to him to follow her. He got up and walked over to the door, stopping to turn around one last time. 

“Goodnight, Trix....sweet dreams,” he whispered and turned off the light, closing the door behind him.


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little fluffy one shot. This time the little urchin got a tad bit sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one. I am trying to slowly explore their relationship and essentially ease trixie into his life. We all know he is a noob when it comes to kids.
> 
> Anywho, reviews feed the beast.

Lucifer was tossing and turning next to Chloe, while she was peacefully snoring away right next to him. Her hair was messily covering her a face, a strand of it occasionally fluttering as she blew out some air. For some reason sleep wasn't coming easy for Lucifer, so he carefully moved the covers off of his body and got out of bed. He gave Chloe one last look and made his way downstairs, reaching into the cabinet where he stored a bottle of his favorite scotch. He opened the door to the freezer. but his ear perked up when he heard a quiet whimper. 

He froze momentarily, trying to locate where the sound was coming from. His head turned towards the door of the urchin, his eyebrows knitting together as a loud sob came from that direction. He closed the door to the freezer and made his way over to Trixies room, his hand closing around the doorknob. The whimpering and sobbing was much louder now and for a moment his entire being was confused. He twisted the knob slowly and poked his head through the crack of the door, seeing the small human laying in her bed with thick crocodile tears running down her cheeks. He didn't notice anyone else who could potentially be a threat, so he sucked up a deep breath and walked into the room.

“Urchin, are you okay?” He asked as he eyed her from head to two. Trixie only groaned and shook her head no.

“I...I...don't feel good,” she whined and clutched the teddy bear in her arms. Lucifer froze, not really knowing how to react or what to do.

“Can..can I do something for you? A glass of water or,” his voice trailed off and he bit his lip. He had never really dealt with children in his past, especially crying ones. His first instinct usually was to run away and hide, but the urchin was important to Chloe. So by defaulted he had to, nay he did care for her as well.

“Can you get my mommy?” Trixie whimpered and bit her lower lip. Lucifer nodded his head and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I will be right back.” He padded up the stairs and walked into the detectives bedroom.

“PSST,” he squeaked out in hopes Chloe would react, but she kept snoring.

“Detective,” he whispered and moved closer to the bed, but she still did not react. Lucifer rolled his eyes and leaned over to tug at the covers.

“Deeeeeteeeeeeccccctive.” 

**No reaction.**

_This woman._

“Commmoooon.” He reached out to poke her shoulder. A loud snore rumbled through the room, followed by gasp for her. 

_Finally._

“Hmmmpffff.”

**Snore.**

_Oh bloody...._

“DETECTIVE,” he yelled and pinched her nose, cutting off her airflow for a second. 

“LUCIFER,” she gasped and sat up, her head colliding with his.

“Ow..what the.....” They both groaned and Chloe slapped his chest, rubbing her forehead. “What in G.....what on earth is going on?”

“The urchin is crying in her bed and requested your presence.” That seemed to pull Chloe out of her haze and she scrambled out of bed.

“Is she okay?” 

“I....I don't know....she said she did notfeel well and asked for you.” He answered unsure and shrugged his shoulders. Chloe nodded her head and made her way downstairs into her daughters room.

“Hey Monkey, what's wrong?” Her voice was laced with worry. Trixie shook a little and her tears flowed harder than before.

“My head hurts and my body...and I'm so cold,” she whined and reached out for Chloe, who took a seat on her bed and pulled her daughter into a sitting position. She pressed her lips gently to her forehead and cupped her wet cheeks, her thumbs brushing away the salty liquid.

“You are burning up,” she muttered and kissed her forehead once more. “Lucifer?”

“Yes?” He popped his head in and looked at them worried.

“Can you please fetch the thermometer from the bathroom cabinet? It should be on the lower shelf. I think Trix is running a fever.” The devil nodded his head and followed suit, jogging upstairs to get the desired item.

“Here you go.” He handed her the device a couple of minutes later. She silently thanked him and took her daughters temperature. 

“102 degrees,” Chloe mumbled to herself and sighed. Lucifer raised his eyebrow questioningly. “Is that bad?” 

“It's quite high. I am going to try reach her doctor and see what he suggests. I don't wanna stress her out by taking her to the ER, especially if it isn't necessary.”

“I'll go get your phone,” Lucifer offered and disappeared once again. Chloe smiled and turned back to her daughter, using the sleeve of her sweatshirt to wipe her daughters forehead.

“How about we get you cleaned up and into a fresh pair of PJs?”

“Okay Mommy,” the little urchin mumbled and sighed. Chloe gathered her into her arms and got off the bed, smiling when she wrapped herself around her body. 

“I got your phone,” Lucifer said as he came back downstairs, following Chloe towards the bathroom downstairs. She placed Trixie on the toilet and took the phone to call the pediatrician. 

“Anything else I can do?” Lucifer felt a bit out of place and useless. He did not quite know what to do with himself. Chloe shook her head and he nodded his head, watching as the detective took a washcloth to wipe down her daughter, whose tears were now brimming in her eyes instead of folowing down her cheeks. He admiredChloe for her ability to multi task, observing every move.

“Okay, thank you...yes... thank you....I am sorry for bothering you this late. Yes, good night...” Chloe hung up and gathered her daughter back into her arms. “The doctor said to monitor her temperature and if she is too uncomfortable I can give her some meds.”

“Mommy can you sleep with me tonight?” Trixies voice was weak and quivering, her entire body shivering.

“Of course Monkey....Let's get you changed and I will lay down with you in your bed.” She smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek, hugging her closer. Lucifer knitted his eyebrows together and eyed the tiny bed in Trixies room.

“Nonsense. The bed is way too small for two people. Take her upstairs detective, I will go fetch some fresh sleep wear and her beloved teddy bear.” 

Chloe mouthed him a thank you and flashed him a smile. Lucifer nodded his head and disappeared into Trixies room, rummaging through her closet to find some sweat pants and a T-Shirt. He grabbed her teddy bear on the way out and made his way upstairs, handing Chloe every item. She quickly redressed her daughter and tucked her into her side of the bed, laying down behind her under the covers. Lucifer looked at the two for a few seconds, before he walked over to Chloes closet to gather his suit and shoes.

“What are you doing?” Trixie asked sleeply and snuggled further into her mother.

“Well, I figured I am just in the way, so....”

“The bed is big enough for the three of us?” Chloe offered and noticed the flash of uncertainty in his eyes. “You are free to stay.”

“Are you sure? I really don't want to intrude....”

“Shut up and lay down Lucifer,” Trixie mumbled with closed eyes. Chloe laughed at that and raised the covers behind her, giving Lucifer one last invitation. He hesitated for a moment, still not sure. 

“If you are uncomfortable you are free to leave, but neither Trixie nor I mind sharing. I'd actually prefer if you stayed.” Her smile was genuine. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, frozen in place as he debated. Chloe did not push further and snuggled into her daughter, closing her eyes. She was almost asleep when she felt the bed dip behind her and an arm coming around her and Trixie, his face nuzzled into her neck. 

“I figure the only way I will ever get more than one lady into bed again is when the urchin demands to share, so....I may as well get used to it.” His voice was barley above a whisper and Chloe turned her head to press her lips to his cheek.

“Love you,” she mumbled and took ahold of the hand around Trix and herself, weaving their fingers together as all three drifted off to sleep.


	3. Naked Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie catches a glimpse of something she is confused by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but ohmygod when things get busy they get busy. I hpe you enjoy the new story. 
> 
> Feedback feeds the beast <3

The elevator was buzzing as Trixie stood in it patiently, riding up the many stories from LUX to Lucifer's penthouse. Her father dropped her off here so Maze could watch her as a new case dropped for him and her babysitter wasn't reachable at such short notice. She and Maze planned a girls night, but before they left Trixie wanted to say hi to Lucifer. As the elevator dinged, Trixie stepped out of it and looked around.

“Lucifer?” She said into the seemingly empty space. That was until she heard a giggle coming from the back of the penthouse.

“Stooop..Luci-fer.”

Trixie knew that voice. It was her mothers. Her brows furrowed as her feet seemed to develop a life of their own. She walked towards the arch that lead to Lucifers bedroom, gasping at the sight.

“Oh my GOD,” she squeaked as she as two white wings enveloping her mother and Lucifer on the bed. Only their heads and legs sticking out. 

“TRIXIE,” Chloe shrieked and and tried to push Lucifer away from her, who grunted and tightened his hold on her.

“I doubt you would want to do this in our current state of dress,” he mumbled and Chloe bit her cheek. She glanced at him and whipped her head around again. This time Trixie was gone. Chloe untangled herself from Lucifer and groaned at the loss on contact. She quickly scrambled for her clothes and put them on. 

“Where do you think she went?” Chloe asked as she stuffed her blouse into her pants, hearing a clearly annoyed huff from Lucifer.

“I assume she took the elevator downstairs....I really need to install some sort of lock on it,” he pouted and Chloe rolled her eyes. She made her way downstairs and sure enough her daughter was sitting at the bar with Maze, holding what looked like to be a cocktail.

“MAZE,” she yelled and ran over to the two, grabbing the glass from Trixie to smell it.

“Relax Decker...it's virgin....unlike you,” she smirked. Chloe rolled her eyes and put the glass down, pulling a chair to sit down next to her daughter, who was avoiding her gaze.

“Monkey,” she breathed out and raised a hand to tug a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“What you saw up there..I know it shocked you....but...you know Lucifer is really special....” She struggled to find the right words. How the heck was she supposed to explain the wings to her daughter and that her boyfriend was the devil.

“I want you to know you can ask me or Lucifer anything...we will answer everything honestly.....So?” She looked at her daughter who scrunched her up her nose and just took another sip from her cocktail, giving her mother side eye and staying silent. Chloe swallowed hard and looked at Maze, who clearly had to suppress a laughter.

“Are you and Lucifer doing the naked stuff,” she said rather disgusted, “to make me a sibling?” 

She slowly turned in her seat to look at her mother, whose turn it was now to look shocked.

“I...uhm..what?”

“No urchin we are doing the naked stuff to have fun. I cannot get your mother pregnant as I am the devil and therefore sterile.” Lucifers voice interjected as he made his way over to the bar.

“But Linda and Amenadiel had Charlie?” She asked and turned to her mothers boyfriend. 

“He was human at the time of doing the nasty with the doctor after some struggle with father.” He rolled his eyes and Trixie nodded her head. Chloe watched the interaction with her jaw dropped.

“Wait, you knew? You are not freaked out?!??!?!” Chloe interrupted them and Trixie rolled her eyes.

“Duh. Lucifer never lies. He told me he is the devil.....and Maze has shown me her demon face.”

“Wait, Maze has a demon face??!?” Chloe gasped and raised an eyebrow. Maze nodded and something flashed, revealing half of her face in a state of decay. The detective was shocked as Trixie just sat there and smiled at Maze.

“I am impressed, urchin. You are taking this much better than any adult who knows.” His chest was a bit puffed, but it deflated a bit as he heard the next question being asked.

“Can I see your face?” Trixie looked at him excited.

“Urchin, I am sure you do not...” 

“Please...please...please....,” she begged. Lucifer looked over to Chloe, who was stunned but shook her head yes nonetheless.

“Okay....here....here we go,” he whispered and very slowly reveald his devil face. Neither of them spoke and Trixie just stared at him. 

“Woah,” she said and got closer to him, raising her hand. “Can I touch it?”

“Yes of course,” he said and she pressed two fingers to his chin. His skin was rough and hot to the touch and Lucifer flinched a little.

“Does it hurt?” She asked and pulled her hand away.

“No, it's just....no one...I...aren't you scared?”

“No. I think it's cool. I don't think the you are evil. You always protect me and my mom. You have never hurt ua and you help my Mommy and Daddy catch bad guys and put them away. Only good people do that.”

Chloes heart soared at the words and she leaned in to her daughter to wrap her arms around her from behind. Lucifer seemed to be taken aback by her response and slowly transformed back to his human looking self. His expression was soft and even a single tear was gathering in the corner of his eye.

“You know, little urchin, you are pretty special.” He smiled at her and raised his hand to pat her head, but Trixie wasn't having it and slapped it away,. Instead she opened her arms to pull him into a hug. He laughed and wrapped his arms around Trixie and Chloe, pressing a kiss to the top of Chloe's head.

“Lucifer, can you fly? If so, can you take me flying?” Trixie's voice suddenly broke the moment and the adults in the room started laughing. 

“You will have to check with your mother, but yes I can fly.” He winked at her and his hand caressed her cheek for a second. Trixie smiled took his hand in hers. He did not flinch as she held it, turning her head to Chloe.

“Can he?” She begged and Chloe bit her lip. She knew how incredible it felt to be flying, despite of the fear of falling, but Chloe knew Lucifer would rather die than let anything happen to her daughter.

“Yes,” she whispered and pressed a kiss to her daughters cheek. The little one squealed and jumped up, pulling Lucifer towards the exit of LUX.

“Let's go.”


	4. Babsitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets stuck babysitting Trixie and Charlie...Hilarity and fluff ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys....been procrastinating from life lately....but I promise I have some updates for you.

“You cannot bloody leave me alone with two spawns,” Lucifer roared as Chloe paced through her bedroom, gathering her things. “I only agreed to watching my nephew because YOU said YOU would take care of him while I occupy the urchin.”

“Lucifer, I am sorry, but with covid going on they need all hands....I do not have enough officers right now who can check out the lead we just got. I promise I will be back very soon. Charlie is napping anyway and Trix is doing her homework.....I will hurry, I promise.” She looked at him pleadingly and brushed past him, not without placing a kiss on his lips. He groaned in distress and followed her downstairs.

“Isn't the urchin old enough to watch Charlie for a bit by herself?”

“Lucifer, she is ELEVEN.” Chloe rolled her eyes and zipped up her boots, grabbing her jacket.

“I have my phone with me. Call me if you need help. I promise it will not take long. You will be fine.” She ensured him once more. Lucifer sighed in defeat and let his head drop. He knew there was no way she was going to stay and to be quite frankly that scared him a bit. Being alone with the urchin was okay, but a baby?

“Promise me you will hurry,” he pouted and looked at her pleadingly. Chloe chuckled at that and pressed another kiss to his cheek, cupping it for a moment.

“I will....and if you behave I will make it up to you tonight after Linda picked up Charlie and Trixie is asleep.” She winked at him and it seemed to perk Lucifer up.

“My choice?” He sounded excited, too excited.

“Your choice...,” she assured him but crinkled her eyebrows.

“Except anything that involves being outside.”

“You wound me, detective,” he mocked her and put his hand on his chest.

“See you later, love you.” She waved and left the apartment. Once the door closed Lucifer turned and leaned against it, balling his hands into fists.

“Alright,” he drew in a deep breath and made his way over to the kitchen, almost dropping the glass he was reaching for when Trixie snuck up behind him.

“Lucifer, where did mom go?” 

“What have I told you about sneaking up on the devil, urchin?” He turned around and grabbed the bottle of whiskey on the shelf, pouring himself a generous amount.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.....” She said and stuck out her lower lip.

“Quite alright, spawn....and your mother had to follow up on a lead....leaving me behind with you and the nasty little bugger.” He sighed and took a sip of his beverage, revealing at the taste and burn.

“Mom left you in charge? Oh boy,” Trixie said and turned on her heels.

“Hey...what is that supposed to mean?”

“You might be as old as time, but you are more immature than me....” She giggled at that and walked over to the couch, looking at Charlie who as sleeping his in his travel bed.

“You are not wrong there, urchin.....also be careful....do not...wake that little bugger up,” he pleaded and downed his whiskey in one go.

“I will go finish my homework. Just call me when he wakes up,” Trixie said as she sauntered off to her room. Lucifer looked after her with his jaw clenched. He was several millennia old and he was afraid of a tiny human. He rolled his eyes at himself and stared at his nephew, reaching once more for the bottle of whiskey. As he downed another glass he suddenly heard a stirr and a small whimper. 

“Bloody hell,” he groaned and made his way over to Charlie, whose eyes were open and brimming with tears, nose scrunched up. He knew that face.

“No no no, shhhh,” he nervously babbled, “go back to sleep....common...don't do this to me... I thought we were friends...”

As if on cue Charlie let out a wail and balled his tiny hands in fists, thick tears rolling down his cheeks. Lucifer bit his lower lip and grabbed one of his plushies, holding it in front of him, but Charlie wasn't having it and his whimpers started to grow into full blown screams. Lucifer felt the panic rise and he grabbed his phone to dial Chloe.

“Detective...the bugger woke up...and he...he is crying.” His voice was full of fear and Chloe actually had to bite her lip not to chuckle.

“Just pick him up,” she said calmly and Lucifers eyes seemed to bulge out of his head.

“Are you out of your bloody mind? What if he drools on me...or worse...spits up....my suits are not made for baby vomit,” he snapped and shook his head in disgust that she would even suggest such a thing.

“That is why we have burp cloths. There should be one in the travel bag Linda brought over. They are white,” she spoke as she drove her car. Lucifer nodded his head and looked for the desired item, taking it and putting it over Charlies body. He wedged the phone between his shoulder and ear, leaning down to pick up his nephew. The baby screamed bloody murder, which alerted Trixie in her room.

“Lucifer, you are gonna suffocate him,” she scolded as she ran over to him, reaching out to pull the burp cloth off of Charlies face. 

“What the hell?” Chloe said as she heard her daughter. 

“What? I do not want his spit all over me,” Lucifer replied as he held the baby in the air. Trixie facepalmed herself.

“No spit is near you if you keep holding him like this,” she stated and put his hands on Charlies back to push him closer to Lucifer, who bend his arms reluctantly. She also grabbed the cloth and put it on his shoulder, helping him to properly hold Charlie. That seemed to calm the baby a little and his screams turned into whimpers.

“Can you please hand the phone over to Trixie,” Chloe interrupted a little unnerved. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to leave him alone with a toddler. Lucifer nodded his head and let the phone go as Trixie grabbed it to talk to her mother. He stood in the middle of the living room, frozen in place with Charlie against his shoulder.

“He won't stop CRYING,” Lucifer stage whispered to Trixie. 

“Mom said to check his diaper...maybe he needs a change.”

“How do you propose I do that?” Lucifer asked rather annoyed. “I cannot move with this bloody thing in my arms. “

“Mom, I gotta go...I know what to do I will help Lucifer.....yes...yes..actually, yes...,” she laughed at something her mother said, “okay....see you later...bye.” 

“What was that about?” He asked and raised his eyebrow. Trixie just shrugged her shoulders and put his phone on the table, putting her hands on Lucifers hips from behind to urge him to move.

“What are you doing? I cannot move...what...what if I drop him?”

“You have taken me flying several times already and you never dropped me...and I am probably a bit heavier than Charlie.” 

“Heavier and less breakable,” the devil grumbled, finally letting Trixie guide him towards the couch. He sat down and looked at the urchin. “What now?”

“Shift him so he is laying with his back in the crook of your arm..that way one hand is free,” she smiled amused as he very slowly shifted Charlie in his arms into the desired position.

“Okay now we are gonna open his onesie and we check if his diaper is full or not.” The little girl carefully undid several buttons and shoved them side, lifting Charlies diaper enough to get a look.

“What is that smell,” Lucifer gagged and stuck his nose up in the air. 

“He pooped.....so he needs a change,” she answered and started to walk away.

“Where are you going?” His voice quivered full of panic.

“I am going to grab his diaper bag. Mom left it upstairs earlier when she changed him. You will be fine, just don't drop him.”

“Haha, urchin, very bloody funny.” He rolled his eyes and looked down at the baby. With one hand free he reached over to get his phone.

“Siri, how do you change a diaper.” He asked and his phone came to life. Immediately the AI suggested several websites and Lucifer scrolled through them until he found a youtube tutorial. He watched it intently as Trixie came back downstairs with the diaperbag, putting a blanket on the floor.

“Okay I think I got this down,” he said and put his phone away. He clutched the baby in his arms and slid on his knees, putting him down on the blanket Trixie had spead. The little boy looked up at him with big brown eyes, his hands sticking up in the air. Carefully Lucifer unbuttoned the rest of the onesie and folded it up. Trixie grabbed some wipes, powder and a fresh diaper from the bag. 

“So....now open it right?” He asked a bit unsure. Trixie giggled and nodded her head.

“Mommy also holds his legs, so he cannot wiggle around much. She than lifts him and wipes him and rolls up the dirty wipes in the diaper.”

“Okay...here we go,” Lucifer said in conentation and did as Trixie explained. Once he opened the diaper, the smell from before filled his nostrils, causing him to gag.

“What do they feed you, child. Bloody Hell.” Trixie watched him in amusement as he cleaned Charlie up with at least five times the amount of wipes a normal human would use. She helped him remove the dirty one and lay out the fresh one, sprinkling some powder on his red bottom.

“There we go.....” He said rather proud and put the baby down. “Now let's tuck the tiny noodle facing down and close this up.”

“You are not half bad,” Trixie praised him and patted his shoulder. Lucifer smiled at that and finished his task, redressing the baby as Trixie took care of the dirty diaper.

“Well....mission accomplished.” His voice was full of pride as he picked up the baby, this time with a bit more confidence. What he didn't take into consideration was that the burp cloth had slid off his shoulder. There was a quiet hickup and a splash and Lucifer noticed the smell of vomit.

“BLOODYY HELL,” he yelled and startled Charlie, who immediately started to whimper. “Are you serious?”

“What happened?” Trixie asked as she hurried back, seeing the big yellow stain on Lucifers suit. “Oh crap.....”

“That little bugger just threw up on me.....” He gasped and held him out to Trixie, who took him from him and tried to sooth him. Lucifer stalked up the stairs and Trixie shook her head in amusement.

“He is such a weirdo...but you will love him,” she giggled to the baby and sat down with him on the couch. She heard cursing from upstairs as Lucifer rummaged through Chloes closet. He found the shelve with her over sized t-shirts and grabbed one, walking into the bathroom to change. He was not going to risk getting more of his suit ruined even if it meant he had to walk around like a slob.

“Your father is gonna pay for that,” Lucifer spat out at the kid as he walked downstairs, dressed in his suit trousers and a t-shirt.

“I am sure he didn't mean to do that Lucifer.” Trixie spoke for him and hugged the little baby closer, who was squirming and looking at the girl.

“Whatever....now what are we gonna do now?”

“I think he might be hungry....he has been making sucking noises.”

“Okay...but..what do babies eat?” He looked at Trixie questioningly. 

“There is breast milk in the fridge. We just need to heat it up.” Lucifer made a face.

“Okay and to what temperature?”

“I don't know...,” Trixie shrugged. Lucifer grabbed his phone. Thank the heavens for google.

“Okay, body temp it is...you keep the little spitter busy while I warm up his food.”

Ten minutes later Lucifer was sitting on the couch with Charlie nestled in his arms, happily sucking at his bottle. The baby seemed content in his arms and Trixie noticed how Lucifer finally relaxed a little as well.

“I am going to finish my homework....just burp him after he ate.....if you need my help, you know where to find me.”

“Thank you urchin,” he smiled at her. Trixie made her way into her room and Lucifer looked down at his nephew, listening to the deep breaths he took after a row of strong suckles. 

“You are not as bad as I thought you were.....aside from the little spit up thing...next time just warn me,” he sighed. Charlie balled up his hands in a fist and stuck one out to press against his chest, the other relaxing to grab Lucifers finger around the bottle. 

\--

A few hours later, Chloe walked into the apartment with trepidation. She hadn't heard from neither her daughter nor Lucifer since the first call, which could only mean one of two things:

Either they are okay or Lucifer may have killed them both.

She hoped for the former.

“Lucifer?” She called out as she made her way inside, throwing her bag and keys on the counter while toeing off her shoes. It was than she noticed that her entire living room was a mess. There were toys scattered everywhere, in the far corner there was a huge fort made out of blankets. She walked closer and leaned down to see her daughter asleep cuddled against Lucifers side, who was propped up on several pillows with Charlie nestled on his chest. His eyes were closed while Lucifers arms were around him to prevent him from falling off. What surprised her most was that it wasn't Lucifers face she saw. It was his devil face and she frowned a little. She still snapped a picture of the moment and tucked her phone away, kneeling down. 

“Hey,” she whispered and pressed her lips to his forehead. Lucifer stirred and tightened his hold on the baby in his arms, opening his eyes.

“Hey,” he replied sleepily and let out a tiny yawn. 

“What's ...all this?” She pointed at his face Lucifer reached up to touch his face.

“Ahh....the little bugger seems to love my devil face...he giggles and laughs at it.....the urchin took a few videos for future viewing pleasure...” He laughed quietly and transformed back to his human form. Chloe smiled at that and moved to lay down next to him, nuzzling his neck with her face.

“So watching them wasn't so bad.....? Aside from the mess you three made,” she giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Yeah yeah...it was okay....,” he whispered and rubbed his nephews back. 

“I am so proud of you Lucifer.” She turned his head towards her and kissed him softly, the corners of his mouth tugging up in pride.

“I did okay, didn't I?”

“Yes, you did...I love you,” she husked and leaned in to kiss him once more, this time a little deeper. “Who knows, maybe one day in the future we will get one ourselves?”

“I thought you cannot procreate with a human?” Chloe raised an eyebrow and looked a him.

“I never thought I would find the love of my life either....seems nothing is impossible....,” he shrugged his shoulders and Chloe gasped. She actually would love to have another baby, especially with her guardian devil.

“One day,” she whispered and snuggled into him, hugging the three tightly.


End file.
